Pink Jeep Tours
I loved Arizona. I loved the desert, the weather, the people, and most of all, the pink jeep tours they had. If you've never heard of these tours, a driver takes you in a jeep and drives you around the desert in places you aren't normally allowed on foot. It was about 10:30 one night, and I decided to take a tour just for fun in Sedona. This is where the real story begins. It was around 10:30 at night in Sedona, and it was a brisk 73 degrees Fahrenheit. I decided to take a pink jeep tour, mainly because they were one of my favorite things to do in this wonderful state. Whenever I take one, I always seem to get the same driver. His name is Jeffery, and he’s a pretty short man with hazel eyes and black hair, parted to the left. I opened the door to the building to buy a ticket, and I quickly felt the cool breeze of the air conditioner come over me. I walked up to the desk, and bought a ticket for a tour at 10:45. But this time, the driver I got wasn't Jeffery, but another man named Natas. This was an absurd name, for I have never heard it before. I quickly brushed it off because I thought he must have been foreign. I walked outside to quickly feel the Arizona heat come over me again. I walked in no hurry to the waiting station, where all the jeeps rest. I sat down on the bench and checked my phone. No messages. "Hello there. I suppose you must be, one second... Andrew?" I heard a cold, sharp voice say. I looked up to see a tall man, about six feet. He had two gray eyes, was completely bald, and had a scar running through the far right of his lips. He had the most eerie, unnatural smile ever. It seemed to take up the width of his face. "I'm Natas. Pleasure to meet you!" he said, in the same cold voice. "Oh. Hello. I was expecting Jeffery, because he's the one that usually drives me," I replied with a hint of curiosity. "Jeffery? Oh. He couldn't make it today. He's sick," Natas replied, and he refused to make eye contact with me while he announced this. We then got in a jeep together, it was number 6. He drove off at an exceptional speed, a few miles per hour faster than Jeffery would've driven. About one hour and fifteen minutes into the drive, we arrived at Chicken Point. It was now midnight. It happened to be a full moon tonight, so Natas and I stared at it for a bit. He didn't talk the whole ride, only smiled at me occasionally with that unnatural smile. He quickly turned his head to me, as if knowing that I was thinking about his grin. Less than a second after he turned his head to me, he smiled again. "Do you ever wonder what it's like to die?" he asked. I was shaking now. "I n-never r-really thought about it," I replied. "Well, you might as well try!" he said, his voice getting louder with each word, and he followed the sentence with a maniacal laugh. Natas started to drive towards the edge of Chicken Point, and I had a momentary lapse of reason. I thought. I thought about my life, my family, and most of all, I thought about Natas. I thought about his name. And that's when it hit me. His name, Natas, is Satan backwards. How damn stupid could I have been? We're reaching the end of the point now, and I'm about to die. The car plummeted off the edge. Natas was still laughing, and I breathed my last breath and saw my last moments. But the very last thing I saw was Natas disappear and a black humanoid figure take his place. The humanoid figure possessed me and took over my body. I survived the crash. I answered press, I visited my family, and I'm still grateful for the miracle. I now drive the jeeps, and I love my job. I especially love driving off the edge. Would you like to take a pink jeep tour? Category:Demon/Devil Category:Places Category:Vehicles